<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Some Help | Stardew Valley | Sam x Felix (My BF) by zuzuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242869">Have Some Help | Stardew Valley | Sam x Felix (My BF)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzuwu/pseuds/zuzuwu'>zuzuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam fucking dominates him, Sweat, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzuwu/pseuds/zuzuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains consensual use of my boyfriends name and likeness. He asked for this to be written. Don't freak out. And dont be creepy -_-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam/Male Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Some Help | Stardew Valley | Sam x Felix (My BF)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar crowing sound of the rooster fills my ears as I stir awake, my eyes fluttering open and filling with the sight of the bright morning sunrise. It is  6 a.m. Bright and early. Early spring, my second year on the farm. My day looks prophesized for more upkeep then usual. </p><p>I sit still in one position for a few moments before I finally motibate myself to roll out of my bed, the covers shifting off of my limbs like waves at a beach. I outstretch my arms and legs, ridding said limbs free of sleepiness, even my torso getting rid of the sleepiness. After a moment of contemplating I finally withdraw from my bed and head over to my TV and turn it on. The weather channel starts up first, the anchor man discussing how to expect some rain tomorrow, finally some good news, but damn, I better get the hay ready for the animals to stay inside. </p><p>I sigh and lift off a cake platter lid, grabbing a Maple Bar and biting into one, it tasting pretty good, the maple and sugary taste pretty strong. I made a batch of them to deliver to Sam and his family but they were all busy celebrating Kent's birthday party and I was tending to duties for Marnie and Caroline. But if I get time today, I'm for sure delivering it to them. </p><p>I place the lid back over the platter and wash the sticky maple off of my hands in the sink before turning the water off and heading out the door. The slight breeze mixed with some warmth created the coziest and most peaceful feeling in me that I haven't felt in a long time. I</p><p>I step down my steps carefully before entering the gate I built to keep the animals in one place. This is so they don't escape and run around the farm, god forbid they get into the cave. </p><p>I notice the chickens all frolicking and eating the grass, me approaching them with a warm smile. Even if caring for all these animals can be a chore, one thing I cannot deny is that they are super adorable and charming. I kneel infront of the brown one, Ellie, first. I pet her and let her nuzzle my gloved hands before I move on to the white one, Eddie. I repeat the same to him before I decide I should pay some attention to my cow, Mary. However, she is in her barn, which is unusual. I walk in to see a relieving sight, she's okay, just resting. I smile and walk forward to pet her. "Hey girl. You're doing great." I say while petting her. </p><p> </p><p>Sam suddenly flutters awake, his bedroom filling with warm sunlight. The bright eyed teen smiling widely. Almost everyday for the past year he and a certain farmer had built a strong friendship, even if Sam wanted more. He quickly grabbed his jeans and slipped them on, him fumbling with the button in his excitement. He then grabbed his  jacket and slipped it on, the familiar feeling of it being loose in some places, tight in others being somewhat comforting. He the grabbed his sneakers and put the right one on first and the left one on second, him tying them before bolting out of his bedroom, him running past his mom and dad on the way out the door. </p><p>The hyperactive blonde decided to take a shortcut. He immediately took a sharp right and bolted into Cindersap forest. He giggled excitedly as he ran past Marnie's ranch, the familiar sound of the horses neighing and cows mooing making the excitement grow in the blonde's chest. He then slowed his roll as he neared the south entrance to the farm. </p><p>As soon as Sam made it through the shade of the folliage, he found himself met with the bright sunlight of the farm. He immediately opened the small gate, which was obviously made to keep the animals in. He then closed it and looked around, there wasn't a sight of you anywhere. He immediately decided he was gonna help you out, it would be a nice favor. Sam immediately turns his attention to the coop, him grabbing a basket from outside of said coop before strolling inside. </p><p>Once inside the coop Sam looked around half confused, where were the eggs? He looked around before he caught sight of something white under the hay, he reached down and picked it up. "Ohhh." Slipping from the peppy blondes mouth, him realizing the chickens are burying their eggs. He quickly scoured around the coop scooping up the eggs. Once he gathered a couple brown eggs and a couple white eggs he made his way out of the coop. </p><p>Sam immediately wondered over to the barn, him ready to finish up the chores for you. He braces himself for the horrendous smell and walks forward, opening the door....</p><p> </p><p>I smile as I finish petting Mary. I groan as I lift myself up, me putting my hands on my knees as I stand. I walk forward towards the door of the barn, ready to open it before I squeak as I'm met with the comforting presence of Sam. I immediately squeal as I see sam. "SAMMMMYYY!!!" Before I launch myself into his strong arms. </p><p>I giggle alongside Sam as he holds me tightly, him ruffling my hair. "Hey Feli, what's up?" He asks me, me melting at the nickname. "Just finishing up taking care of the animals." I say before my eyes wonder and I notice the bulge Sam is packing, my face blushing before i take the basket from the blonde's hand. "H-hey!! Thank you so much for getting the eggs for me." I say half flustered trying to keep my eyes off of the well built guy. </p><p>I didn't realize that Sam's eyes were trained on my cunt and ass, I simply invited him inside. "I have a surprise for you inside come on!!" I squeak before pushing past Sam and running full sprint through the gated in meadow, Sam having to collect himself quickly to catch up with me. </p><p>I push open the gate and run to the quaint farmhouse, Sam following close behind me. I burst open the door and turn to wait for Sam. As soon as he waltzes inside I place the egg basket down and jump into his arms again. "Oh god, you're an affectionate one today aintcha?" He says sweetly before kissing my lips, me taken aback, albiet happily. I immediately lean up and kiss him back, it quickly getting passionate and heated. </p><p>I smirk as Sam kicks closed the door and gropes my fat ass, me moaning as he does so and carries me to the bedroom. "God Felix, you got me so worked up, you better take response~!!" He says sultry as my cunt begins to drip. I watch in anticipation as he stips off all his clothes my mind spinning in pleasure as my eyes bounce from his 8 inch cock, to his plush ass and thighs, to pecs and abs. It's all too much. </p><p>Before I can think, he yanks my hair and shoves my face into his balls, me taken aback before I deeply inhale his musk, my face nuzzling the soft balls. He chuckles darkly as he growls at me. "God such a pathetic bitch, I don't even if you're deserving of being called Felix, you're just my little cock slut~!!" He says, my cunt basically gushing slick as it coats my thighs at rough treatment , me moaning before squeaking as he pushes me off. </p><p>Before I can process what is happening my face is suddenly shoved between Sam's plush musky cheeks, me moaning and inhaling deeply, a sigh slipping from my lips. Sam suddenly chimes in. "God you filthy bitch, sniffing my ass like some mutt. Get your face back in there." He says as he grips my hair and forces me deeper between his fat musky cheeks. I'm so glad he doesn't shower everyday. </p><p>I inhale deeply once more before i lean forward and peck his hole before lapping at his salty rim. I then plunge my tongue into his soft tight hole, me smirking as he lets out a loud moan. I then reach one hand up to squeeze and grope one of his smooth fat cheeks and one snakes down to rub my cunt through my shorts. I then squeak as my hand is suddenly ripped from my crotch by Sam, him squeezing it tight so I couldn't break free. "Don't think you're gonna get off so soon bitch~!!! Now get your tongue back in there~!!!" He growls at me, me slowly slipping into a completely submissive state, me allowing myself to be used like this, to eat Sam's sweaty ass. </p><p>I don't know how long it had been, I just indulged myself by plunging my tongue in and out of Sam's extremely tight and soft hole, me now used to and enjoying the taste, me not forgetting to stop and inhale his musk every once in awhile. However I assume he got bored shortly after because he finally lifted off of my face, me taking a deep breath of air. He chuckled and yanked off my clothes, me gasping because of the air to my dripping cunt, before chucking me onto the bed. I squeak as i bounce up before settling. Sam wasting no time in climbing ontop of me. </p><p>I whimper submissively as Sam climbs ontop of me, me unsure of my fate. I squeak and gasp as Sam suddenly yanks my legs to my chest, me being pinned in the mating press. "God I can't wait to breed you baby. You're gonna be knocked up by my seed~!!!" Sam said deeply again, me whimpering and my heart rate rising at the hotness and danger of him filling me.</p><p> I then moan softly as my ears pick up on the wet sound of him pumping his pre-cum slicked cock. Before I can process what's going on Sam has me pinned down and his cock is forcing it's way into my sopping pussy, all the build up mixed with him finally dicking me down too much, me letting out a pleasured scream as I squirt around his long fat cock. Above me Sam moans loudly as my slick rushes around his cock, him quickly wrapping his hand around my throat. "Holy fuck~!! You seriously squirted just from me entering you~!! Such a pathetic slut." He says before squeezing my throat tighter, me moaning like a cheap whore.</p><p>I feel my body and mind feel fuzzy from the orgasm, me feeling floaty. It didn't last long however as I'm quickly brought back down as Sam begins to hammer into my cervix with a ruthless pace, me wrapping my arms around his shoulders desperately. I seriously couldn't process what is happening, my body hit with a thousand feelings, all pleasurable. My legs felt weak, my pussy is throbbing and sucking Sam deep inside of me, my face is twisting into an ahegao expression, I was losing grip of myself, I was giving into my purpose as a cock sleeve, a public fuck toy. </p><p>I gasp for air as Sam finally lets go of my throat, the sore feeling settling in. I then winced and moaned as Sam spit on my face, me licking it up before I tighten around Sam and bury my face into his sweaty pecs, him moaning loudly as he begins to pound away at a ruthless pace, me suddenly screaming into his pecs as he pulls out and switches to my unopened tight ass, me tearing up as he forces open my soft ass. "FUCK~!! YOUR ASS IS SO FUCKING TIGHT~!!" He curses before I scream loudly as he ruthlessly fucks open my ass and ignores my cries. He then groans out, "Fuck, your slutty body is making me cum~!!" He says, me moaning into his tits as he pummels my ass before I cry out again as he switches to my pussy again, him following through on breeding me. </p><p>I look up as he gets more and more desperate and vocal, me watching as his face twists into an expression of extreme pleasure and relief as he moans, me moaning loudly as I feel his thick hot cum flood my tight and warm pussy, me feeling rope after rope of his cum hit my walls and cervix, me squirting again with a loud moan, me reaching back to grope his plush ass and force him deeper inside me, me moaning as another couple ropes of his cum hits my walls just from forcing him deeper. I immediately let my head hit the pillows with a loud moan, me smiling as Sam strokes my hair, me softly whining as he pulls out and collapses ontop of me. </p><p>"Fuck. That was amazing." He said while panting, me nodding with a soft "Mhm." </p><p> </p><p>I want to do this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>